


My Stick (Is Better than Bacon)

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Based on a bad lip reading
Kudos: 4





	My Stick (Is Better than Bacon)

Luke was going to a party in the garden. "Hey, where's the fire son?" Yoda asked.  
"What the?" Luke asked. He then saw Yoda and got flashbacks to seagulls stop it now. He had the most horrified look on his face. "Oh no."  
"Where are you heading to?" Yoda asked.  
"Just this party in the garden," Luke said. Yoda had a feeling that seagulls were going to be at that party.  
"How about I join you?" Yoda asked.  
"How about you don't," Luke snapped, his face going from horrified to angry real quick. He then continued on his way to the party.  
"Son, come back," Yoda said. Luke ignored Yoda's pleads. "Hey, I told you to stop!"  
Knowing that he wasn't going stop, Yoda started humming. That's when lightning struck the garden. The garden was set ablaze. "Well, that's a fire," Yoda laughed. After hitting in the head with his stick, that he reappears after years to cheer about, he then decided to tell like his life story.  
\---  
'Why'd you get so crotchety and mean?  
Look at my stick'  
Yoda watched as Luke chucked his lightsaber behind him. He saw some British chick go after it. Luke then went to this creature.  
'Why'd you drunk that creature's milk? It's green!  
Got me sick!'  
Yoda gagged when he saw Luke drink the creature's milk. He had to keep in some throw-up. He knew he'd have to get Luke back for it later.  
\---  
'Bought a little piggy and I let the little piggy run amok (So cute)'  
A few years ago, Yoda had bought a pig. He smiled as he watched the piggy run around. He thought he was so cute.  
'But when I would sleep, little piggy kept wakin' me up (Sold him)'  
That night, that little pig kept waking. So the next morning he took him into town and sold him. He had many arguments about which bird was the best bird, but it always ended with them agreeing seagulls are the worst.  
'People often fight about which birds are the best birds (Do they?)  
But everybody can agree that seagulls are the worst'  
\---  
'When I was a little bitty kid  
Little bitty kid  
I had not yet found my mighty stick'  
When Yoda was a little kid, he felt lost. He didn't know what he was missing. That was until he found a log. He pushed it over and he found a stick. He then realized what he was missing and that this was the start of a great friendship.


End file.
